


Prénom

by Isadora_Art



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadora_Art/pseuds/Isadora_Art
Summary: Elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer son prénom. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à l'appeler comme ça.





	Prénom

« Efface-moi

Enlève tous mes péchés

Laisse-moi dériver dans les étoiles.

Efface-moi

Pardonne tous mes excès

Aide-moi à les jeter dans un trou noir.

Efface-moi

Et prends le temps de m'aimer

Ne pars pas trop loin de moi. »

.

.

Il lui faut du temps pour se réhabituer à dormir dans un lit vide.

Aussi fâcheux que cela puisse paraitre, son corps a pris la détestable habitude de chercher la chaleur humaine auprès de lui. Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil tant qu'il n'a pas refermé ses mains sur les poignets de sa femme, enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure éparse, et collé son corps contre le sien.

Le manque est horrible, les sentiments qui l'assaillent, odieux. Il a envie de vomir, de pleurer, et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le lit est froid. Et Kylo Ren ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit.

.

.

Elle avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer son prénom. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à l'appeler comme ça.

Ben.

Elle plantait son regard ardoise dans le sien, froid, et ses petites lèvres ourlées s'ouvraient. D'abord, elle laissait échapper la consonne, qui résonnait contre son palet et caressait sa langue. -B. Puis, ses commissures s'écartaient, et dévoilaient ses dents. -E. Enfin, ses lèvres se pinçaient, et se langue se collait à ses dents. -N.

Ben.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé comme ça, il l'avait giflée. Comment osait-elle ? Il n'était plus Ben Solo. Il était Kylo Ren, et elle semblait se foutre fichtrement de lui. La colère avait été tel qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant la semaine suivante – une façon bien puérile de réagir, mais il s'en fichait, il était le Leader Suprême et il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

La deuxième fois, elle avait sondé son regard, et sourit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'énerver.

« Pourquoi tu détestes tant ton prénom, Ben ? » avait-elle demandé, et il avait quitté sa cellule sans un regard en arrière.

Rey avait parfaitement bien compris comment énerver Kylo Ren. Et elle adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

.

Il avait quasiment détesté toutes les fois où elle avait utilisé son prénom. Toutes les fois, oui, sauf une.

Elle l'avait susurré, doucement, sa voix brisée par la fatigue et le désir, et l'entente de ce nom avait allumé un feu en lui. Il lui avait fait l'amour, encore et encore, juste pour entendre son prénom à toutes les intonations.

« Ben. » disait-elle, et il souriait, il souriait tendrement, et il se rendait bien compte qu'il était en train de tomber désespérément amoureux.

.

.

Ce soir encore, le lit est vide. La chambre froide, et les murs dénudés de couleur. Sans les rires taquins de Rey, ou ses gémissements candides, le silence se fait oppressant.

Ben, couché en travers de sa couche, fixe videment le plafond.

« Je reviendrais te chercher. » avait-elle promis, tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'enfuir.

Et ce n'était pas Kylo Ren qu'elle reviendrait chercher, mais bel et bien Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime le Reylo, et je vais probablement en faire une histoire longue bientôt !   
> Cette histoire est également traduite en anglais ! 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt !


End file.
